


A Picture Is a Thousand Forgotten Memories

by completelyhopeless



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, possible angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S.H.I.E.L.D. gave Natasha a photograph. She keeps it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picture Is a Thousand Forgotten Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashen_key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Marvel Comics or Marvel Cinematic Universe, Natasha Romanoff, the girl in a red kerchief with a gun.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/570620.html?thread=79897084#t79897084)_
> 
> The image that came with those words was so evocative that I thought it had to be a photograph.

* * *

They gave her the picture after she joined S.H.I.E.L.D.

She didn't remember it, but it was her. The girl in the red kerchief with the gun. Her hair wasn't red then, and she trips over her mind whenever she tries to remember what happened that day, where she was, what she was doing, her mission, but she can't find it.

All the same, she takes the photograph home.

It's the only one she has of her childhood.


End file.
